A gas distributor of this kind is described by US 2003/0207032 A1. Here, different connecting channels, which flow-connect a multiplicity of gas outlet openings to one another, run parallel to one another in rows. Each connecting channel is flow-connected at an intersection to a supply channel, which forms a gas distribution device.
A gas distributor, in which only one gas distribution volume or gas distribution chamber is provided, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,042 B1. The gas distribution chamber has a multiplicity of connecting channels which run parallel to one another and each flow-connect a multiplicity of gas outlet openings to one another. Each connecting channel has a multiplicity of infeed points. These points are intersections of the connecting channels with a multiplicity of gas channels running parallel to one another. Only one central channel forms an infeed channel which is connected to a gas line.
US 2005/0109280 A1 describes a gas distributor with three gas infeed zones which are disposed adjacent to one another and are each fed with gas at a plurality of different points.
DE 10 2009 000 903 A1 describes a gas distributor with supply channels which mesh with one another like the teeth of a comb.
A gas inlet element for a CVD reactor is known from DE 10 2005 004 312 A1. Two gas distribution chambers, which are fed with process gases by means of different feed lines, are located in a common layer. The gas distribution chambers form chamber sections which mesh with one another in a comb-like manner. The gas distribution chambers are connected to connecting channels by means of flow connections which run vertically downwards. The connecting channels run concentrically about an axis of the gas inlet element and are connected to gas outlet openings by means of downwardly aligned gas connecting lines. The connecting channels of different gas distribution chambers are located on different layers. The disclosed gas inlet element has a plurality of gas distribution volumes, each gas distribution volume having a gas distribution chamber, connecting channels connected to said gas distribution chamber, and gas outlet openings connected to said connecting channels.
A gas distributor for a CVD reactor is also described in DE 10 2005 043 840 A1. Here, the chamber sections which are fed with different process gases alternate with one another.